The Wonders of Christmas
by wingless87
Summary: He wandered around the street alone, amidst the Christmas lights and decorations. Their argument wasn't entirely his fault; she was to blame as well. Maybe that was why he got kicked out? One-shot.


**Disclaimer: **I don't own any of the Harry Potter characters.

**Notes: **Another one of those holiday fics, hope you're not sick of themby now lol. This fic may seem a bit OOC, but hey, it's Christmas! Why not enjoy something that doesn't make sense :)

Happy Holidays!

* * *

It didn't matter that the weather that day was the coldest it had been in a very long time.

It didn't matter that snow was blowing against his face, making him squint.

It didn't matter that he was walking in the opposite direction as the gusts of cold winds, causing him to falter back his steps.

None of those things were of any importance to him in his current state of mind. He was in his own world now.

"Can't believe this. Doesn't even know one thing from another," he kept on mumbling to himself.

If anyone had passed by him without knowing his identity, they would certainly think he was mad. However, he wasn't at all delusional; he was far from it. It was just that…certain situations had caused him to behave in a way that he wouldn't normally act.

"It's a conspiracy. It must be!" he continued to grumble.

He was a man, who was twenty five years of age, even though some had remarked him of a younger age. He usually had a careless expression on his face as if the whole world was at his feet. However, at this moment, he seem to be troubled as his brows were furrowed in frustration, and his eyes remained on the ground with a faraway but distressed look. His masculine hands were kept inside his pockets, shuffling the inside contents around.

"Why must everything be on me? Curse the world!" he shouted out, causing a few of the passersby to jump in fright, and walked slowly away.

He was walking down a fairly busy street, with families strolling around, marveling at the amount of Christmas lights and displays that were placed at almost every corner. Even though the weather seemed to be of trouble, it cannot however, dampen anyone's spirit, especially when the following day would be Christmas. Everyone was enjoying their break, and it showed, since most people were openly showing signs of happiness and affection.

"Madness, I tell you," he continued to curse to himself.

Mistletoes were hung in certain areas, much to many lovers' delight. Many held each other, and gushed at how lucky they were to be spending this wondrous holiday with someone special. There were a few mischievous boys who continued to pursue the girls of their choices, in order to receive a simple kiss (or more) under the mistletoe.

He scowled as a girl, followed by a teenage boy, ran past him laughing their hearts out. "Mind where you're going, would you?! Immature scoundrels."

He wasn't always like this, of course. After all, _he_ would be the boy who would pursue girls of interest, although he seemed to have one in mind already. She seemed to be a simple girl, or should he say, a _lady_. But no, she was far from being simple. She was like a puzzle to him; in order to figure her out, he needed to find the pieces to complete the puzzle; however, there were just some pieces that he could never find. That was what fascinated him about her, making him want to know her better.

"I haven't done anything wrong. It can't be my fault," he tried to console himself. But it wasn't working at all.

They had a difficult relationship, having opposite outlooks on life, which would generally conflict each other. However, they loved each other in their own discrete ways, even though others thought it wasn't possible.

"Why does something like this have to happen?" he frowned, contemplating on the earlier events of the day.

* * *

_She just sat there on the floor, fuming with anger as she looked at him. _

"_Oh, so you think this is funny now, do you?!" she questioned him heatedly._

_He looked at her with amused eyes. "Well, given the circumstances-"_

_He never finished his sentence, as she had thrown an object directly at him, causing him to curse in pain._

"_Do you think that's funny? Is my suffering your enjoyment?" she inquired further. She stood up, placing her hands on her hips._

_His expression became colder. "Don't assume things like that."_

"_Your actions pretty much tell all!"_

"_I have done nothing, but treat you as you wish."_

"_Have you really," she said in a form of statement._

"_Yes, I have, if you haven't noticed," he paused, taking in her livid appearance. "I have changed a lot for you. I don't see you doing the same."_

_She was taken aback by his response. At this point, she felt as if she wanted to hex him until he came to his senses. But that would only complicate things even further._

"_Get out."_

"_What?" he asked, not quite believing what he was hearing._

"_I said get out," she repeated harshly, looking down on the floor to disguise the tears that were flowing down. "You're no longer welcome here."_

_He stood in front of her, trying to comprehend the situation, but seeing her infuriated face, he knew that he should go._

"_Fine, I'm gone," he said as he picked up his belongings, and swiftly left the room._

* * *

He hadn't meant to escalate it to that level. It was just that part of his personality that he couldn't control.

"Who does she think she is?" he asked himself.

There was no definite answer there. It was true that he had changed a lot of himself and his lifestyle to be with her. Not that it was easy, of course. The road to their current relationship was a bumpy one at that, and it still was, since these feelings between them were still new and inexperienced. They were both complicated human beings, both trying to adjust to their surroundings, yet seeking comfort in each other. After all they had been through, he felt that it was worth it.

And he ruined it all.

He stopped walking momentarily, taking in this last thought. "No, no, _she_'s the one who's at fault."

He continued walking, but was stopped when something hard and cold was thrown at his head. Turning around to see who the culprit was, he spotted a young couple hurling snowballs at each other playfully. The boy had a few in his arm, ready to use if necessary, while his girlfriend was hiding behind a large tree, giggling at his mischievous attempts. However, the boy tried to sneak up on her (even though she was pretending not to notice), and grabbed her by the waist with his free hand. He twirled her around for a bit, before letting her down, and planting a small kiss on her lips, resuming to their previous activity shortly afterwards.

Then it hit him. No, not the snowball.

After watching the young couple, he turned the opposite direction and ran. Well, not exactly since Malfoys do not run; nonetheless he walked as fast as possible to get to where he wanted.

"Could it be too late? Please be there," he whispered.

It wasn't long before he arrived at her house, knocking profusely at her door. No one answered. A bit embarrassed but determined, he used his wand to open the heavy, wooden door but saw no one in sight. He walked quietly around to see where she was, but he didn't have to go far as when he accidentally stepped on a small object that made a large sound, her voice could be heard immediately afterwards.

"Who's ther-" she stopped when she saw him standing in the middle of the room. "Oh, it's _you_. Didn't I already tell you that I don't want you here?"

"You didn't mean what you said."

"Of course I did!" she spat at him.

He walked closer towards her, even though she took a few steps back in order to avoid him. "No, you didn't. I didn't mean what I said either. It's all just silly nonsense, really."

"Nonsense? Silly?" she scoffed at him. "I beg your pardon?"

It wasn't working; he had to approach her in another way.

"What I mean is, I've been thinking- yes, I'm serious," he added the latter part when she raised an eyebrow. "I've been thinking that this whole relationship between us would be a complete waste if we ended it over such a silly thing, don't you agree?"

He didn't let her respond. "After all that we've been through and done to get to this stage, do you actually believe that I would want to leave you alone, just like that?"

"Well…" she trailed off, looking at the large, green object behind Draco that was actually the cause of their earlier argument.

"I thought you were smart, Granger," he mocked teasingly.

"I still am," she retorted, this time with a slight smile. "More so than you'll ever be."

Things were back to normal once again.

He took a step closer, and held her in his arms, relieved that he would be able to embrace her whenever he wanted. A thought had crossed his mind, and his mouth slowly formed into a faint smirk.

"It's your entire fault, you know."

She pulled away from his arms. "What do you mean?"

"If you hadn't insisted on placing that bloody star on top of the tree the _Muggle_ way without _my_ help, we wouldn't be having this conversation in the first place."

She smiled, remembering how ridiculous she must've looked with Christmas ornaments sprawled all over her, using the tree to break her fall. "Yes, well, I'm glad we did."

* * *

**The End.**


End file.
